


DRV3 Drabbles/Minifics: Training Trio-centric

by Voyaelm



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), More tags to be added, Multi, Rating May Change, basic tags included in chapter notes, not all of these are romantic - Freeform, training trio!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyaelm/pseuds/Voyaelm
Summary: A collection of drabbles to explore the training trio of Shuichi, Kaito, and Maki.-Feel free to request drabble ideas for any combination of these three in the comments on any part!
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Virtual Reality AU - SFW

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i've never done anything like this so i may be doing it wrong. i just rlly like writing for these three??? so this is just an exploration of their characters in different settings. there will be abt 3-6 drabbles per chapter all in the same universe! i plan on doing some universes over and i would love to write a bit out of my comfort zone. there WILL be NSFW additions in the future, but ill specify with the chapter title!  
-  
ALSO not all of these are inherently romantic! i ship all three of them together and separately (aka KaiMaki, Saimota, Saikawa). aka see these however you'd like!!!! romantic, plantonic, ect unless stated!  
\--  
(focus)es are written in the order of appearance and if they are * they are only mentions, or have a limited roll in that drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st Drabble (focus): Kaito, Maki  
2nd Drabble (focus): Shuichi, Kaito  
3rd Drabble (focus): Shuichi, Kaito, Maki

Kaito traces his fingers over Maki’s thigh, softly as if in fear she might shatter. But, deep in his mind, he _ knows _ that she’s made of tougher stuff. She’s strong. Maybe even stronger than him. 

“I’ve had scars like these for as long as I can remember.” Maki flicks one of her twin tails behind her and plants her hands on the bed. “I don’t even really see them anymore.”

Kaito remembers _ every _scar that he’s ever gotten. The tiny ones on his arms from one of his friend’s cats, the twin scars on his knees from scraping them climbing the large tree in his grandparents' yard, the long, nearly healed one from burning himself on a tray from the oven across his arm; he remembers them all. 

Maki looks away from Kaito with a pout.

“I understand.” They both say at the same time, making Maki’s eyes widen and Kaito scratch at the back of his neck. 

“Like, me and you lead different lives in the past,” Kaito pauses. “But, we’re both here right now. It’s a shitty place, sure, but we’re _ here _.” 

And that much was true. They survived. They escaped. Not without sacrifice, but they’re _ free. _And everyone is here. 

Maki chuckles, wiping a stray tear from her eye. _ That’s good. I’m happy that everyone is safe. _“Idiot.” She says instead, but Kaito still laughs alongside her.

It’s nice to be understood. 

* * *

Blood. All Shuichi sees is blood. Bright pink with a metallic stench. He sees it cover the back of Kaito’s hand in a weak mist. He sees it run down his chin, just to the left of his goatee, and stain his white shirt. 

He sees _ it. _

Even though it isn’t really there.

Shuichi only sees that when he hears Kaito cough — in all honesty, when _ anyone _coughs. He just can’t help but remember. 

“I’m alright, Shuichi,” Kaito tells him, patting him on the back. He punches his own chest lightly, and Shuichi feels faint. “Promise.”

“Ok-okay.” His voice is so weak, a tangible amount of pain flows from it. Shuichi looks away, not wanting to risk seeing Kaito’s dead body smiling with a streak of that same pink down his face. 

Shuichi isn’t sure when he started crying. 

Kaito turns him around and pulls him in for a hug. It’s not like their usually hugs; Kaito actually holds him this time. He wraps his strong arms around Shuichi’s thin frame and _ squeezes _. 

He knows Kaito is a good hugger. He’s seen Maki of all people break down in his arms. Feeling it only confirms what he’s known all along. 

This man. This fucking man. _ Kaito Momota; Luminary of the Stars _… was an actual star. 

* * *

Shuichi liked working out. The strain of his muscles helps… distract him from everything that’s happened. It helped him take his mind off the trials. 

So tonight Shuichi does push-ups until his lungs burn. 

He’s able to flip around to his back before collapsing onto the ground. It hurts, but it’s a good hurt. 

A hurt that wipes his mind. 

Shuichi hears a hum from beside him, narrowing his eyes when he looks over. Kaito’s lounging out on the grass with his arms tucked behind his head. 

“Done?” He asks nonchalantly. 

“That’s… that’s as many as- as I can do.” The sentence is broken up with pants and breath catches, but Shuichi believes he gets his point across.

Distantly, Shuichi’s aware of Maki’s cessation of pushups and of her getting up. He turns his head to the side and looks up at her, trying his _ damndest _ not to look up her skirt. 

“Are you okay?” Her face shows no concern, but Shuichi knows she’s worried. 

“I’m fine, Maki. Jus-just need a bit.” Shuichi takes a deep breath before sitting up. Push ups don’t usually affect him this much. 

Well, he doesn’t usually do almost 100. 

Kaito keeps raising his limit each day. At first, he had Shuichi do as many as he could before collapsing into a sweaty heap so he could ‘see where he’s at.’ He started him off with a solid 50, and has been raising it by 5 ever since. His goal is 80 now. 

He managed 76 tonight. 

He knows that Kaito will still pat him on the back and say that he’s proud, but he’ll leave his goal at 80 until he can do all of them. Shuichi… appreciates that. Kaito isn’t moving him down to a goal he knows he can reach. He’s leaving that extra 4 to hang over his head; to inspire him to do better. 

The only issue is that if Shuichi mentioned anything about it, Kaito would frown then raise it to 85 with a wink and a laugh. ‘_ There! Something a little more difficult to achieve.’ _

Shuichi smiles, throwing his arm over his face to hide the heat that fills his cheeks. 


	2. College HPA AU - SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st Drabble (focus): Maki  
2nd Drabble (focus): Shuichi, Kaito  
3rd Drabble (focus): Kaito, *Shuichi, *Maki {Request}  
4th Drabble (focus): Maki, Kaito

A loud mouthed astronaut and a demure detective; Maki can’t say that she expected people like them to be her best friends. Honestly, she wasn’t sure who _ else _she’d be willing to put up with daily.

Tsumugi was too aloof, as was Rantaro. Himiko wasn’t good at conversation. Korekiyo was just… no.

There were still other people she hung out around. Kaede and her friends were nice... 

Okay, maybe it was mainly Shuichi and Kaito, with Kaede’s group for a break. She just wasn’t used to having friends. She wasn’t used to people caring about her. 

It was a welcomed change. 

And she liked the two of them. They were easy to talk to. They weren’t ever too demanding. The three of them had a good balance. 

She could quietly read in the library with Shuichi or work out in the Academy’s weight room with Kaito. Or she could spend her time watching bad TV with both of them. 

All of them had their guilty pleasure— Shuichi liked house renovations, Kaito liked reality, and Maki liked history shows. 

It was so easy to be herself around them. She never felt like she needed to keep up a façade. 

It was… nice.

* * *

“Hey! How’s my -” Kaito pauses when he looks into the room, looks at Shuichi, “-sidekick?”

He’s lying on his couch, jacket half undone and missing a shoe. Kaito isn’t sure if he’s ever seen Shuichi like this. He’s seen Shuichi just as he rolls out of bed in the morning, but never half-awake and half-dressed in the middle of the evening.

“Drained,” comes Shuichi’s weak reply from the couch. “ I’ll be okay…” 

Kaito moves further into Shuichi’s apartment to stand by him. Shuichi sits up, giving Kaito a spot which he immediately takes. 

“Okay, now that you’re up. Tell me what’s going on.”

Shuichi closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and exhales. “I’ve been working on a case report for about 2 days and it’s just a _ lot _ of work.” 

Kaito understands him. Well — in his own way. He’s had to write more than his fair share of lab reports for his physics course. He’s not sure how far off a case report is from that, but it _ is _ a report. 

“Have you finished it yet?” 

“Almost. I just need to- I just need to proofread it and print it.”

_ A task for tomorrow then. _

“Ah! In that case, why don’t we call up Maki and order some food?” Shuichi tenses up, and Kaito sighs. 

He’s seen it a million times. Shuichi would frequently wave that stuff off. ‘It’s not necessary’ or ‘I could just make something’. And Kaito, frankly, wasn’t taking it today. 

He wasn’t gonna make Shuichi cook, and gods knows _ he _can’t.

“My treat.” He presses.

“Ugh. Sure.” The reluctance makes Kaito a bit weary; but in the end, it’s fine. _ At least he’s gonna eat. Can’t get mad at him for that _. 

“Good. Now go get a shower before the food and Maki gets here. You reek.” Kaito pinches his nose in emphasis, and Shuichi huffs playfully.

“Gee, thanks Kaito. Glad to know I have a friend I can count on.” 

“Of course!” Shuichi smiles again and heads off. 

Kaito watches him disappear into the hallway leading to his bathroom before reaching for his phone and card. 

* * *

It’s shocking how different someone can look in a new light, in different clothes, with a new haircut.

It’s shocking how different someone can look while sick. 

Shuichi and Maki see that first hand when they stop at Kaito’s to drop some stuff off. Maki always complained that Kaito never ate well, so she decided to take it into her own hands. 

Though, her hands seem a bit _ too _full right now.

Shuichi’s the first to speak between them.

“Is your, uh, illness still bothering you?”

“Yeah, just a bit.” The raspiness of Kaito’s voice makes Shuichi cringe. It just… doesn’t sound like the Luminary of the Stars. 

Shuichi and Maki have been following along with Kaito’s illness since they’ve known him. Shuichi doesn’t remember the name of it off the top of his head, but he knows it’s chronic. Reoccurring. _ It’ll be with him forever. _

Thankfully, it isn’t deadly and can be combated with antibiotics. But it’s still scary. 

Shuichi couldn’t imagine being sick his whole life. 

Maki takes the bags with her into the kitchen and leaves Shuichi to console Kaito. She was never too good with that. 

Shuichi kneels down beside him and lays his hand on Kaito’s forehead. 

It’s not as warm as he expected. _ That confirms that it isn’t a fever _.

Kaito beams up a him with a ridiculous smile. “I’ll be okay.” Even while sick, Kaito’s still able to calm Shuichi’s nerves. 

“Are any of your frat friends here?” Maki calls from the kitchen.

“No, they should all be-” his words break into a coughing fit, “-they should all be gone.” 

Shuichi ‘s hand moves to Kaito’s shoulder. “Just rest up for a bit, okay? Maki and I are gonna make you lunch.”

“My best friends are making lunch for me? I’m so lucky.” His voice is weak, but his grin is still blinding. 

Shuichi chuckles. “Sure you are, Kaito.” He pats him on gently before joining Maki in the kitchen.

She already has all of the basics out: fresh carrots, celery, rice, chicken broth, and noodles. Shuichi rolls up the cuffs on his shirt and starts helping her.

They finish up and plate everything in less than half an hour. 

Maki picks up the soup, leaving Shuichi to grab the rice and tea. They step out of the kitchen and look at the couch...

...where Kaito is passed out, arms splayed out and legs tangled up in his blanket. His snoring is wet, and it catches occasionally. His hair is all mussed, and his shirt is pushed up.

Shuichi and Maki share a look. 

‘Cute?’

_ Absolutely adorable. _

* * *

Maki _ never _ wanted kids. 

She saw too many bad things growing up in that orphanage. She saw tons of people come in and look at them like they were animals in a shelter; like they were things to own. 

She saw perfectly capable families give up a kid because ‘they wanted to be able to go on vacation this year.’

The very thought still makes her sick. She couldn’t stand the possibility of not taking care of her own. 

So every time Kaede ask about whether she’ll have kids, Maki waves her off and they don’t speak about it for a while. 

Not to say that she doesn’t like kids. 

The Academy runs a small daycare for kids whose parents work after school, and Maki volunteers there everyday after her classes. 

_ Volunteer wouldn’t be the most correct word considering I get paid, but I never really interviewed. _

She doesn’t have an issue taking care of them for a few hours. That’s the easiest part. The daycare, unlike her past residence, is well-funded and clean.

One day, Kaito stops her and asks to join. “You could use a bit of help, Maki-Roll.” He says, matching her pace down the sidewalk.

After about 2 minutes, she gives in. Kaito’s bright smile barely makes up for his pestering. 

When they arrive, the daycare’s owner hands the keys to Maki like usual, and rushes away. Kaito raises a brow, and she shrugs.

_ She’s always so eager to leave. _

Maki steps into the large playroom, narrowly avoiding a few stray dolls and blocks. Kaito, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He stumbles and has to catch himself on Maki’s arm. 

The loud noise draws everyone’s attention, and they all rush up to the pair. The room is quickly filled with questions: ‘Who is he, Miss Maki?’, ‘Why did he fall over?’ and the like.

Maki puts on a smile, not necessarily fake, but also not 100% real; and introduces Kaito.

15 small faces light up when she mentions that he’s going to be an astronaut. The barrage of questions quickly turns to address him.

Maki crosses her arms with a faint smirk and watches all the kids crowd around Kaito. 

Her eyes go wide when she sees him take it in stride. He answers all their questions aptly and manages to get them all a bit calmer, so they aren’t jumping on him. 

Maki never _ wanted _kids.

But watching Kaito laugh heartily while a bunch of elementary school kids all but trample him is making her rethink that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this set turned out a bit longer than i expected but hey!!! guess i was just inspired! i already have a few written for the next, but i'm always open to ideas!! <3


	3. College HPA AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are late, but these are for Maki’s birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st Drabble: Kaito, Maki, Shuichi  
2nd Drabble: Kaito, Maki, *others  
3rd Drabble: Shuichi, Maki, *Kaito

“I’ve just never… really had a birthday.”

Kaito openly gapes, while Shuichi just bites his lip. 

“You’re kidding me!” Kaito says, but when Maki shakes her head, his expression turns sad. “Maki-Roll…”

“It’s okay, Kaito. Don’t worry about it too much. I honestly forgot about it.”

“Nope, I won’t accept that.” 

“Kaito-” Shuichi tries to butt in.

“No, Shuichi.” Kaito holds out his hand in front of Shuichi, trying to block his words physically. “She deserves this.” 

Shuichi keeps his mouth shut after that, but Maki sees something shoot across his face for a second. _ Is that fear? Anxiety? _

“I- okay.” 

“This’ll be the best damn birthday ever!! I refuse to let it be less than that.” Kaito yells, then immediately leaves the room to grab his phone — presumably. 

Shuichi scoots into Kaito’s seat. 

“Ugh, he’s so righteous.” 

“Eh, yeah. It’s not too bad, though.” Shuichi fiddles with the buttons on the front of his uniform, not having the time to change. “But, seriously, never?”

“Well, I grew up in an orphanage, so no. I never really knew what day I was born until I was much older. And the owners never celebrated stuff like that.”

“I guess it would be hard to have a birthday individually with that many kids.” 

Maki nods before changing the topic back to Kaito. “I appreciate his sentiment, but it’s just a little… too much sometimes.”

They’re both silent for a second before Shuichi starts to chuckle. Before they know it, they’re both just quiet giggling about Kaito’s well-known antics.

After a little bit, Shuichi speaks again “Still, I’m sorry about Kaito… acting that way?” He sounds confused by his words. “I guess he just doesn't know what it’s like to not have someone celebrate your birthday.”

“And you do?” Maki asks in genuine curiosity.

Shuichi’s smile is shy. “Heh, maybe a story for another time. But, yes. I know what that’s like.” 

Maki leans over, setting her head on Shuichi’s shoulder. She appreciated Kaito and his plan to ‘make up all of her missed birthdays’ but she was slightly more appreciative of Shuichi. 

Maybe, it was because he understood. Hopefully not to her personal level, but it was nice to know someone like him. Someone who understood her. 

* * *

“We’re doing something for your birthday.” Kaito says to her, after he picks her up with no notice.

“What are we doing?” She doesn’t argue, knowing that wouldn’t go down well. Kaito hands his phone off to her. She reads the address and name on the screen. “Laser tag?”

“Kaede’s told me you’ve played before. So don’t play dumb!”

“I’m not. It’s been a while since I’ve played.”

Kaito huffs, pulling into the parking lot of the place. 

“I managed to round up the majority of our class to play a few games with us!” Kaito stops the car, and tugs on her wrist. “So, c’mon! They’re waiting!”

True to Kaito’s word, more than half the class makes it out, and they all wish her a ‘Happy Birthday!’ when they step into the starting area. 

She replies to each of them, thanks them for coming, and scolds Kaito behind his back.

Ten minutes later, the games start. After an hour, 2 of the 3 games are finished, and they’re part way into the final match. 

Kaito clutches his gun close to his chest as he ducks around a corner. He scans the area, finds it clear and continues on. 

As he approaches the next corner, he sees Maki crouched down, hand on a ramp. Kaito smirks, positioning his gun for the best hit. 

She must’ve heard footsteps or something, because she has her gun aimed at his chest before he can blink. They both fire at the same time 

Maki giggles and runs off behind the ramp. Kaito growls and tries to run after her, but he hears a sharp beep from his vest. 

His light flashes for 3 seconds, then resets.

_ 2 lives left _. 

“Ugh. I missed, and she got me.” Kaito heads back, knowing that confronting Maki would spell his death. He is happy that she seems to be having fun. _No_ _harm in that._

He managed to stay alive with his last remaining life — he started with 5 but: Kaede, Ryoma, Maki, and Ryoma again have knocked him down to one. 

Apparently, he’s not as lucky as he thought because he hears that tell-tale beep and a long drone from his vest signaling his defeat. 

Kaito whips his head back, really hoping to catch the person who kicked him out of the game. Luckily for him, he catches a glance of dark blue hair and piercing gold eyes. 

_ Shuichi, you bastard _. 

Kaito strips his vest off, to avoid any more damage to his pride and leaves the battle area. 

He runs into a few of the other people in their class, mainly just Kiibo and Gonta, who just aren’t that good at hiding.

He sits on a cold bench with his arms crossed and pouts. 

Slowly, but surely, others start to join them in the waiting area. When Kaito sees Shuichi, he gives him a dirty look and a playful smile. 

Shuichi smirks and steps over to Kaede, deciding to check on her. _ Ah, she was out right after he was. _

A few minutes later and the buzzer sounds. Everyone in the waiting area perks up, wanting to see who won the final match.

When Ryoma walks in with a large red circle on his vest and Maki with a white one, everyone cheers for Maki.

“Hell yeah!!! Good job Maki!” Kaede cheers from the corner before turning back to talk with Shuichi. 

Kaito slams a palm between her shoulders and laughs. “Did you have a good time?”

Maki eyes light up. She was expecting a congrats, or something like that; definitely not him asking if she enjoyed it. 

Too shocked, she just nods, which pulls another laugh from Kaito. 

* * *

“I know your birthday was nearly 2 weeks ago, but I still wanted to do something with you.”

Shuichi tells her one day. They had just finished up their classes, and the snow has cancelled Maki’s afternoon daycare. 

“I mean, you don’t have too.” Maki pulls her hat down over her hair. “Kaito already took me out.”

“I, er, I know that,” Shuichi says with a slight stammer: “But I still wanna do something for you. And I’m sorry I couldn’t do it earlier.” 

“That’s okay. And we can do whatever, I’m not picky.”

“Hmmm,” Shuichi hums, gently drumming his fingers on his coat. “How does us grabbing a coffee, and just walking around the park for a while sound?”

Maki smiles, and tells herself that the red on her face is just the cold. 

“That sounds great.” And it did. Maki didn’t need big, fancy gifts — Kaito tried to get her a physical gift, and she denied it. Experiences were much nicer than possessions.

They have a short walk, then reach Shuichi’s favorite coffee place; a small, warm shop with familiar faces. It was one of Maki’s favorites too.  _ It’s cheap and close to the academy.  _

Shuichi orders his and Maki’s usual before the leave. The blast of cold shakes both of their bones, but they laugh. The cold was soothing. 

The park was only about a 5 minute walk. They walk along the shoveled path and watch adults and children alike making snowmen, and having snowball fights. 

Shuichi barely avoids a rouge snowball, Maki chuckles. 

As much as Maki appreciated Kaito’s gift — and that was a lot, don’t get her wrong — Shuichi’s was more her speed. It was calming; not as high-strung as laser tag. _ This _ . Even if it was a little late, was a good gift.

_ It was the best birthday she’s had in forever. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I have some valentine’s day stuff prepared for them, but that almost might be a little late because school is still kicking my ass!! But those should be up by Monday! Also I'm sorry these are so short!! They were pretty rushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts and ideas I love feedback and comments!!! Thank you for reading :D  
\--  
Comment requests below!! I'm always open to suggestions!!   
\--  
Come chat with me about Danganronpa!  
Discord: voyaelm#8463


End file.
